The hot Doc
by ZacksmexyFair
Summary: It should be illegal to have hot doctors for prostate exames... Zack/Cloud, Seph/Cloud/Zack
1. The Hot Doc

**Lou-pie: ok so this is going to be my first story on fanfiction and I think that your first story should be your best and give the readers a little bit of your personality… or something like that. So anyways… I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: yaoi, explicit lemon pie!**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Zack x Cloud**

**

* * *

**

Cloud tapped his boot clad foot on the linoleum floor of the waiting room, nervous about his doctor's appointment. Sure, he's been to the clinic plenty of times, but this time was different. He had to go in for a prostate exam; and Minerva help him if his doctor was hot. If the doctor was hot, there was no way Cloud could stop the erection from coming when the man put his finger up his ass. And you guessed right, Cloud had a bit of gay streak in him, especially for hot, sexy men. If the doctor was sexy… Cloud wouldn't know what to do with himself.

"Cloud Strife?" the receptionist called. "Doctor Fair will see you now."

Cloud stood and walked towards the door that led into the hallway that held many examination rooms. The blue eyed blond rolled the name around in his mind, finding the last name pretty sexy._ Damn! I wonder what his first name is._ He followed the receptionist until they reached the very last door at the end of the hall, the whole way praying the doctor was ugly. But it proved to do nothing for him because when the door opened, there stood the sexiest man Cloud had ever seen standing next to the cushioned examination table.

The woman left with a smile towards Fair's way before leaving Cloud and the doctor alone. Dc. Fair was busy eating a brownie at the moment and was a little embarrassed when the blond came in. He smiled toothily, brownie covered teeth showing themselves to Cloud. The blond lifted an eyebrow at the grotesque sight and licked his teeth, hoping the man got the hint. Cloud blushed when the dark haired man followed his tongue before it finally clicked and he quickly sucked his teeth, ridding them of the chocolate.

"Sorry about that," Dc. Fair said, wiping around his mouth with his fingers to make sure there weren't any crumbs left around his mouth. "A nurse came by with a plate of brownies and I couldn't help myself." He grinned apologetically, grinning wide in the mirror to make sure he got rid of the specks in his teeth before popping a mint in his mouth. He picked up chart from the small counter that held a sink, looking through it.

While the man was busy, Cloud decided to take that time and check the man out. The man's hair was jet black that spiked back behind his head, only a strand of hair falling in front of his eyes, which were a beautiful dark blue. His skin was lightly tanned and looked soft to the touch. He gazed down the man's neck, down to his collar bone that poked out through his V-neck T-shirt. He wore dark blue slacks and white sneakers. All that he could think of was 'hawt damn!'

"So you're Cloud Strife?" Fair asked (he certainly was fair). Cloud nodded. "Hello, I'm Zack Fair. You can call me Zack if you like." He grinned goofily at the blond and motioned for the blond to sit on the cushioned table. "It says you're here for a prostate exam. I can see that you're nervous, but there's no need to be; I'll be as quick and professional as I can. But first, let's check your vitals. Can you please take off your shirt?"

Cloud did as asked, blushing as Zack stood behind him, his hands on his back. He checked his spine before taking off his stethoscope from around his neck and putting the ends in his ear and putting the round bit on one side of Cloud's back. The blond shivered from the touch, hoping the doctor would think he shivered from the cold. Zack apologized, huffed on the scope to warm it up before putting it back on Cloud's back.

"Now breath in, breath out," Zack said, listening to one of the blond's lungs, going to the next one and doing the process over again. "Well your lungs look fine. How 'bout your heart." Zack moved in front of Cloud and put his scope where the patient's heart would be. "You're heart sounds good." He set the stethoscope aside before pulling out a thermometer, sticking it in Cloud's mouth. "Ninety-eight point 5, good." He wrote it down on his clip board. He opened one of the cabinets above the sink and pulled out a tongue compressor. "Now open wide and say 'ah'."

Cloud gave the doctor an odd look, making Zack shrug with a grin. Cloud opened his mouth and Zack put the tongue compressor on his tongue, holding it down so he could look at his throat and tonsils. "Alright, tonsils look good. Now it's time for the horrible prostate exam."

_It's not going to be so horrible with you doing it 'doctor'._ Cloud blushed as he stood up, unbuckling his pants and pulling them and his boxers down to his thighs. "Uh, how do you want me?" _Oh god, that sounded more perverted than it should have!_ Cloud's eyes widened just a smidge and hoped Zack didn't hear the profanity in the way he said it. Nope, the doctor looked clueless and didn't look at all embarrassed.

"Well, the best way to do it is with you sitting up and your feet up on the table," Zack answered. That too sounded more perverted than it should have, but the man was oblivious to it. The man thought that Cloud's blush was from nervousness instead of arousal.

Cloud gulped, taking off his shoes so he could fully take off his pants and boxers. He sat himself back on the table, leaning back on his hands and putting his feet on the table. He was now completely exposed to the man and he could feel his dick coming alive._ Shit!_ He watched the doctor wash his hands before putting on a pair of latex gloves, grabbing a bottle of lube.

"I have some lube here to make the intrusion go a lot easier and I'll to make it as quick as I can," Zack said, putting some of the lube on his finger. "Now just take a deep breath." Cloud did as told, taking in a deep breath as Zack's hand moved closer to his exposed hole. He bit back a moan as a long, smooth finger entered him rather easily, feeling around for his prostate. The man had no idea what this was doing to Cloud.

The blond leaned his head back, a blush spreading across his cheeks as his eyes closed. He bit back another moan as the finger found his prostate and moved around it, examining it. However, when the finger pressed down on it, Cloud let out a moaned filled curse. The blond froze in horror as did the finger inside him. Gulping, Cloud looked down to see Zack staring back at him in shock. Bring in the awkward silence, please.

"Uhhhh, was that a moan of pleasure?" Zack asked stupidly, keeping his finger still. A blush blossomed on his face when he noticed Clouds growing erection. "Is that for me?"

"No, it's for the tooth fairy. Of course it's for you!" Cloud hissed, glaring at the dark haired man's stupidity. He looked away in embarrassment, gritting his teeth. But he soon gasped when he felt the finger move again, slowly thrusting in and out of his willing hole. He looked down to see Zack smirking up at him.

"Well, since you are my last patient for the day and I am feeling kinda horny myself, I might as well take up this opportunity and have some fun before going home." He pulled out his finger and then took off his gloves. "Luckily for me, eh?" He patted Cloud's leg before leaving the blond's side to throw away his latex gloves, coming back to sit back in front of Cloud's hole.

Cloud's eyes gazed at the man in arousal, lifting up his feet a little higher to expose his entrance better. Zack chuckled at the blond's eagerness and leaned forward, lapping at the blond's entrance. His half-lidded eyes gazed over the blond's pale skin, defined pectorals, and hard abs. The blond was a major hotty, especially the way he sat with his feet flat on the table and his ass practically off the table; his pink, little, hairless hole, feeling so soft against his tongue. The only hair the blond had was the drapes on his head and the carpet framing his cock.

"You are one fuckable looking twink," Zack complemented, after pulling away before going back to lap at Cloud's hole. He pushed his tongue in slowly, loving how the blond was just swallowing it in, moaning. "Mmmm." He pulled away again, grinning. "It seems that you like to take it up the ass."

"We would have problems if I didn't, wouldn't we?" Cloud guessed, leaning his head back as Zack brought his tongue back to the blond's delicious entrance.

Zack only hummed in agreement, causing a pleasurable sensation to run down Cloud's spine. His lips surrounded the blond's hole and he was now thrusting his tongue in and out rhythmically.

"Ah, yeah," Cloud mewled, dropping to his elbows. He bit his lip as Zack continued to pleasure him.

Zack chuckled at the blond's eager face and kept up his thrusting with his tongue, sometimes pulling it out so he could suck at the hole.

"Uh, Zack, that feels really good," Cloud moaned. "Fuck." _I guess getting an erection at the doctor's wasn't bad at all. _Cloud lay down fully on the table to bring his hands down to Zack's hair, weaving them into his luscious locks. "Mmmm, you're good at this."

Zack pulled away with a wet smack, rubbing his hand up and down it the blond's now hard rock dick as he smiled up at the blond. "I've had a lot of practice, being a doctor and all and you are one major hot twink." He licked the side of the soft length, gazing up at Cloud with aroused filled eyes. He brought the other's dick into his mouth and started bobbing his head, sucking it harshly.

"Oh fuck! Zack, please…" he trailed off with a mewl when Zack started preparing him hurriedly. The first finger went in easily, so did the second, but the third was a bit tight and it stung a little, but it was a delicious sting.

"Please what?" Zack asked after he pulled away, smirking sexily up at the blond. "Fuck you, is that what you want?"

"Oh god yes," Cloud gasped, leaning his head back. He groaned when he felt the fingers leave him, making him feel empty.

"How do I want you? Hmm, I want to go as deeply as I can, but I want to see that pretty face while I'm fucking you." Zack pulled away from the blond, glancing over his body again with appreciation. "Would you mind getting on your back on the floor?"

"Not as long as you're dick is inside me," Cloud replied with a shy grin. He got up from the table and laid down on the floor, pulling his legs up with his hands. "Does this work for you?"

Zack lifted an eyebrow as he licked his lips, rubbing the front of his boxers. "Hells yes." He gripped the edge of his boxers, pulling them down and letting his long, thick cock spring out. Cloud moaned at the sight of the large cock, anxious to have it inside him. Zack kicked his boxers away and got down on his knees, keeping his shirt on, grabbing the lube and lathering his cock with it. "Have you ever had a cock this big?"

"No."

"Good, I'll be your first then." He leaned over the blond and between his lifted legs, replacing the blond's hands with his own. He pulled the blond's legs further apart and licked his lips as his the crown of his length kissed Cloud's puckered entrance. "Before I go in, are you clean?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I wouldn't be a doctor if I wasn't."

Cloud chuckled, wiggling his ass anxiously against the other's cock. "Hurry up already." Wow, he never whined like this before; he was so turned on by this one hot doctor that he starting to sound like a whiny bitch. He moaned as Zack teased him with the tip of his dick, rubbing it around the blond's hole. "Zack, come on; give it to me."

"You really want it that bad?" Zack asked teasingly, watching the blond's hole wink at him.

"Yesssss!"

Zack chuckled, steadying himself before pushing the head of his cock in slowly. He didn't want to hurt his little twink now did he? He heard Cloud take in a sharp breath as the worse was over, Zack's crown now fully inside him. The raven haired man paused, letting Cloud get adjusted to his rather large size. He only moved when Cloud gave a shuddering sigh and wiggled some to let Zack know he was ready. The taller man pushed in slowly, relishing in the moans and gasps from the blond underneath him as he brushed against the twink's prostate. He didn't stop moving until he was fully inside the blond. Even then, he only stopped for a second before pulling halfway out pushing back in with a hard thrust.

Apparently, the blond liked it rough by the way he was moaning.

Zack started the pace as fast and hard, making Cloud moan loud and long. This twink had a rather sensitive g-spot by the way the blond was moaning and gasping wantonly, and the raven was hardly even brushing against it. This gave Zack an idea. He stopped when he was fully inside Cloud before rotating his hips, brushing up against Cloud's prostate hard. The blond let out a rather loud mewl and grabbed onto the taller man's shoulders. Zack licked his lips again, giving his own little groans and grunts as the blond's passage squeezed him just right.

"Fuck, you have one nice ass," Zack moaned as he continued his thrusting, removing his hands so Cloud's legs could wrap around his waist. The raven's hands found their way around the blond, pulling him up as he leaned back. Now Cloud was straddling the raven as Zack laid down on his back, hands on the blond's hips. "I want to see you ride me, sweet thing."

Cloud blushed at the ridiculous name as he placed his hands behind him and on the other's legs. With his feet planted on the floor, he rotated his own hips this time, wanting that wonderful feeling again. He grinned to himself as Zack gave a rather loud moan when Cloud squeezed his anus around the hard and hot length inside him. He mewled when Zack bucked up against him. Closing his eyes, Cloud decided it was time to move his hips up and down.

"You really are one fucking hot twink…" Zack bucked up every time the blond came back down, causing such a delicious friction between them. Cloud chuckled before giving a moan as he fell back down on the doctor's cock.

So into their fucking, they didn't hear the door knock before it opened it. "Excuse me doctor, I heard some noise and-" the nurse that had disturbed them stopped, eyes widening as blood suddenly burst from her nose. She quickly closed the door with a bang, causing the two having sex to look up. They shrugged and went back to their delicious fucking.

Cloud could feel the coil in his stomach and groin about to burst and knew Zack was going to too by the way he had his eyes closed and was panting. Sweat was dripping off of both of them, making their skin glisten against the florescent lights and sweet sound of skin slapping filled the room. Cloud raised a hand to his length and started jerking off to help make him come faster as Zack started thrusting up into him erratically and harshly.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come…" Cloud whimpered, his thumb rubbing over his crown before several bursts of white streams fell onto Zack's shirt. It wasn't long when Cloud felt a large amount of hot semen fill him, Zack moaning loudly as he came. "Mmm, I love it when men come inside me," Cloud mumbled randomly, drinking the afterglow of the best sex he had ever had.

Zack laughed quietly when he heard this, setting them both up. "Oh really? Then I guess you need to be refilled." He smirked as he slipped out, feeling his own semen drip out of the blond's hole and onto his thighs. He chuckled when the other blushed before he gave a goofy grin. "Let's go to my place and we can do all the fucking we want."

Cloud smirked, lifting an eyebrow at the raven man's bluntness. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

The two were dressed and were now at the doctor's apartment complex, ready to have another round. But when they entered, Cloud was surprised when Zack suddenly called out,

"Oh Sephy!"

Cloud lifted an eyebrow in confusion before a tall, pale skinned god (in Cloud's terms) walked into the living room, his long silver hair flowing behind him with each stride. He had piercing green eyes and was wearing only a pair of black sweatpants. His chest was out in the open for everyone to see and Cloud was drinking in the sight of it. A chiseled chest that held rock hard pectorals underneath that glorious skin and a nice six pack on his stomach.

Cloud was almost drooling when Zack suddenly walked over to the man and was being devoured by the long haired god. Zack moaned as the man dominated him with one passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. The raven haired doctor sucked on the man's bottom lip before pulling away, walking back up to Cloud.

"Wait, you two are lovers?" Cloud asked in bewilderment.

"Yep!" Zack replied excitedly.

"Then why did you… you know?"

Zack laughed at the blond's sudden nervousness and threw an arm over the twink's shoulders. "We have kind of an open relationship. But Sephy here is a little possessive; so when I fuck someone, I have to bring them home and let Sephy have his way with them too."

"What?" Cloud was almost ready to pull out his hair when he was suddenly sandwiched between the two tall men, Zack behind him and Sephy in front of him. "Uh…" The sudden closeness of the two frazzled his brain and he found himself not able to think of something smart to say, especially with the silver haired man's mouth close to his ear.

"My name is Sephiroth, but you can call me whatever you like," Sephiroth purred in the blond's ear, his hands traveling down to cup Cloud's ass, making him groan. "Mmm, you have such a nice ass; I can't wait to pound it." He sounded smug, but it fit so nicely with him.

Cloud couldn't wait either.

"He's a nice twink, isn't he?" Zack purred as well as he ground his now hard cock against Cloud's ass.

"Exceedingly so," Sephiroth agreed.

The tall silver haired man pulled away, grabbing the blond's hand and leading him into the bedroom. Cloud shivered in anticipation, letting himself be led into wherever they wanted to take him. Zack followed behind them, a smirk finding its way on his face. Soon enough, Cloud found himself on the bed, being stripped of his clothes by both men. Cloud didn't know how he came into this predicament, but he didn't mind because of the two hot bodies in front of him. It felt like he was whoring himself out but he didn't care about that either.

Zack and Sephy pulled off their own clothes before standing at the foot of the bed, their cocks jutting out impressively from their now naked bodies. Cloud got the message of what they wanted him to do and scooted down towards them. Grabbing both their cocks, he wrapped his mouth around Sephiroth's first, tonguing the opening of the silver haired man's cock. Sephiroth's cock was larger than Zack's and Cloud couldn't wait until he had that monster cock in him. He smirked around the man's cock when Sephiroth moaned and weaved his fingers in his golden locks. He pulled away, wanting a taste of Zack now. Zack groaned and weaved one hand next to Seph's in blond hair.

Cloud went back and forth between the two, swallowing them as far as he could without gagging, loving their bitter taste on his tongue. The two men complimented him with everything that he did; either it be him sucking harshly around their heads or running his teeth up and down their cocks. Soon afterwards, Cloud could hear the wet smacks of them kissing and looked up Sephiroth's body to see their tongues out in the open, flicking against each other before Sephy's delved into Zack's mouth. The raven haired man accepted the other's tongue and sucked on it with a groan.

Feeling like he couldn't take it anymore, Cloud pulled away from the silver hair god with a pop, standing up to greedily take Sephiroth's tongue into his own mouth after pulling Zack away. The raven haired man rather liked Cloud's greedy side and let himself grope a feel for the blond's ass, pushing his nose into the to the other's hair and sniffing the blond's delicious smell. Sephiroth chuckled into the kiss at the twink and devoured the blond's mouth like Cloud wanted him too, delving his tongue deep into Cloud's throat.

"I pick 'em good," Zack whispered, kissing down the blond's neck, running his hands over Cloud's chest. He moaned when he felt his lover's hand press itself against his cock, rubbing it softly. "I think he's ready Seph."

"Is he really?" Sephiroth asked after he broke the kiss, his free hand running down the blond's body to rub against his entrance. He pushed in a dry finger, lifting an eyebrow as it went in easily. He took it out and lubed up three fingers from the bottle of massage oil Zack had given him. He slipped in two fingers this time before adding a third when the first two went in easily. With the third in, it was a little tight, but still easy to move his fingers around. He smirked when some left over semen dripped down his fingers. "My, you came a lot if there's still some semen left in him."

Zack growled lightly. "He was that good, alright?" He watched the delightful sight of his lover's fingers disappearing inside the blond and couldn't help but grip his cock and rub up and down, moaning.

Cloud was gone in his own little world of pleasure, moaning as three long fingers thrusted inside him, stretching him. He blushed when some of Zack's left over cum slipped out of his ass and onto Sephiroth's fingers, moaning gleefully at the thought of being refilled by Sephiroth's essence. The fingers pulled out and he was suddenly pushed down onto his back on the bed, his legs being spread apart. Sephiroth settled between them, a hand massaging oil onto his large and hot length. Cloud grinned up at the man sexily, waiting for him almost impatiently.

Zack suddenly appeared before him, hovering over his cock. Cloud stared in shock while Zack winked at him, taking the massage oil from Seph so he could coat Cloud's cock with it. "What, you're not the only one who takes it up the ass," Zack groaned out as he sank down on the blond's length easily. After having Sephiroth inside you so many times, cocks smaller than his were easy to put in without preparation.

Cloud moaned when his dick was suddenly surrounded with Zack's heat. It soon turned into a groan of pain when Sephiroth's butted against his entrance before pushing in. This had to be the largest cock he had ever had and it was painful! But Cloud knew that the pain would soon turn into a blissful kind of pain. He forced himself to relax as the older man slid in, but the man was only halfway when it became too painful for the blond. Sephiroth stopped thankfully and waited for Cloud to relax some more.

Zack decided it was time to move and began to bounce on the blond, moaning as Sephiroth reached his hands around to twist and pinch at his nipples. Cloud moaned back; it had been a long time since the last time he was seme and he could tell now that it wouldn't be the last. Sephiroth smirked at his two hotties, licking his lips when Cloud relaxed around him enough to where he could fill the blond the rest of the way.

Sweat dripped from their bodies as they began a rhythm between them. When Sephiroth thrusted in, Zack would drop down on the blond's cock before both retreated and so on and so forth. Cloud was a writhing mess, moaning, groaning, and gasping at the feeling of filling and being filled at the same time. It was delicious and fantastic, the best thing Cloud had ever felt in a long time. Even though he had been tricked to come here, he sure wasn't regretting it. Not with Sephiroth's cock stretching him to the fullest and not with Zack's heated passage; nope, he wasn't regretting it all.

"Oh fuuuuuck!" Cloud yelled, his orgasm springing upon him suddenly. It took him by surprise and was his biggest yet. He heard Zack moan loudly as he filled him, feeling his semen drip down his sedated cock and down his inner thighs. The hot passage was gone and he suddenly felt Zack's heated cock next to his face. Turning his head, he brought the raven into his mouth, sucking on it like it was the most delicious thing he had ever had.

Sephiroth growled possessively and happily at the sight, claiming Cloud for his own now as Zack had before. The blond was perfect and he defiantly enjoyed the sight of his naked body underneath him. He tilted his head back with a low and long moan, thrusting erratically as he came, milking out his orgasm just as Zack pulled out and came all over Cloud's face with a few loud grunts. Cloud had his mouth open, catching some of it in his mouth as the rest sprayed across his face. The two men found it erotic and Sephiroth couldn't help but slap the blond's round ass, making Cloud yelp even though he enjoyed it.

"That had to be the best threesome we have ever had, no offense to Genesis," Zack said through his panting, smiling down at the blond. He turned his gaze towards Sephiroth, who was pulling out of the blond, grinning goofily at his lover. "Can we keep him?"

Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow, smirking at his lover. "I don't see why not. He is the perfect twink; who could pass up such an opportunity such as that?" He slapped the blond's ass again, receiving a moan this time.

"A twink who likes to be spanked," Zack mussed. He lay down on his stomach next to the blond, leaning over to kiss the hot blond lovingly. Sephiroth joined them and pressed against Cloud's side, turning the blond's head so he could have a turn to kiss him. "It's almost dinner time, shall we go out to eat or stay here and eat junk food 'cause I don't feel like making anything?"

"I say we stay here," Cloud suggested, not wanting to leave the comfort of Seph's and Zack's arms. "So we can stay naked for the rest of the day." He blushed after he said this, hiding his face in Zack's shoulder.

The two older men laughed. This seemed like the beginning of a perfect threesome.

* * *

**Twink-a young, handsome gay man who has little to no hair on his body.**

**Lou-pie: ok first story done. It's not my first story ever written, 'cause I have written plenty, but this is my first to be post on fanfiction. And let me tell you, this is not going to be the last Seph/Zack/Cloud fanfic. There will be more. Isn't that right Sephy (now hiding behind Zack from Sephiroth's huge sword)?**

**Seph: it better not (eyes glaring, promising great pain).**

**Lou-pie: anyways! Don't forget to review! It helps me know if I should keep making stories for you horny, yaoi craving-**

**(Pierced suddenly by a big ass long sword through the head, stuck to the wall).**

**Seph: don't mind her stupidity, but if you do want to see more of my naked body grinding against Cloud or Zack, review or I will kill you.**


	2. The Hot Examination AN: WARNING!

**Lou-pie: so I see that some of my subjects wanted a continuation of the Hot Doc. I was gonna do one anyway, just didn't know how I should start it and shit. But wait no more and be amazed by the hot sexiness that is yaoi! Enjoy!**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairing: Seph/Zack/Cloud**

**Hot Examination**

**

* * *

**

_Tap, tap, tap, click, tap, tap_.

Cloud yawned tiredly as he worked on the finishing touches of his new manuscript, drawing a look from Sephiroth. The blond caught the look and gave a reassuring smile towards the older man. "I'll go to bed when I finish editing the last chapter," he promised. "Just have a few more paragraphs." He blinked heavily, stretching before going back to work on his laptop, setting his feet on the coffee table.

Sephiroth shook his head, but went back to reading his book. The silver haired man had been noticing that his newly found lover was staying up most nights to finish his new book before the deadline next week. Now that he was practically finished with it, Cloud could now catch up on some rest and actually have time to have drawn out sex with him and Zack. Ever since their first time with the younger male seven months ago, he and Zack could not let go of the blond and had sex with him with every chance they got before the blond gave them his cell number and his address, which he no longer lives since last month. Yup, Cloud now lived with them and it was the unruly puppy who got the blond to agree.

The couple's interest in the blond was starting to turn into a three way love triangle, which Zack didn't seem to mind; but Sephiroth was skeptical. He thought that one day the love between the three of them would disappear and one of them wanted to be with only one of them, not two. It was a scary thought, but that didn't mean Sephiroth wasn't going to at least try to love Cloud; the young man was beautiful, calm, and never wanted to fight with either of them. He was the one that usually kept him and Zack from spewing hurtful words and then only to regret it later. Life had seemed to become much smoother and easier now that Cloud was around.

Speaking of the blond, Cloud gave a relieved yet tired sigh as he closed his laptop, a small smile tugging on his lips. He set the machine aside on the coffee table and got up to head for their shared bedroom, doing exactly what he had promised. Sephiroth looked at the clock to see that it was past five in the evening; Zack should be arriving home soon. As if by magic, Zack walked into their apartment with a small happy groan, glad that it was the weekend and got to have it off.

"Fuck yes. No work until Monday. That's at least two days off from fingering other men's asses!" the raven haired male cried in relief, slipping off his shoes so he could lounge on the couch. He was quickly shushed by Sephiroth, making Zack wince and look down the hall where their room was. "He asleep?"

"Yeah."

Zack gave a sigh of relief as he settled next to his silver haired lover, a small smile etching onto his face. "Good, he needs it." The raven sat in thought as Sephiroth went back to reading his book. "It's a good thing you're off for the weekend too."

"And why is that?" Sephiroth asked without looking up from his book. A hand soon closed his book, making it to where the older male had to look up and see what Zack wanted. He didn't particularly like the look in the man's eyes nor did he like the smirk; it didn't fit the raven's personality… though it was sexy from time to time.

"Because… we get to have all the fun we want with Cloud; no more of those quick, separated fucks just because we need to get off." Zack shook his head as he straddled Sephiroth, putting his hands on the older man's shoulders, close to his neck. "No. We get to have long, drawn out sex with our little kitty." He whispered this in Sephiroth's ear and nipped the lobe afterwards; smirking when the silver haired male gasped that was almost unheard.

Sephiroth chuckled at his lover's enthusiasm, setting his hands on Zack's ass and giving the cheeks a firm squeeze. "Yes, we will, but only until Cloud is well and rested up." He captured Zack's lips with his and forced in his tongue. The raven moaned into the kiss and submitted into it, opening his mouth wide as his head tilted to the side. Tongues played and wrapped around each other, saliva slipping past their lips and dribbling down Zack's chin. Before long, Sephiroth pulled back with a smirk, noticing the look in his lover's eyes. "Something tells me you have something planned for this weekend."

Zack returned the smirk and got up to walk back to the front door to pick up his forgotten bag, bringing it back over to Sephiroth. He handed it to his lover and let Sephiroth pull out a few objects that were hidden in it, causing the older man's eyes to widen. The first thing he had pulled out was medal with a little screw that made two round metal plates to separate. The next thing he pulled out looked like a dildo that was almost in the shape of a 'C' with a button on one end. He clicked it and it began vibrating in his hand. The last thing he pulled out was a small funnel (Sephiroth didn't even want to know why Zack had a funnel in his bag).

"What the hell are these?" the silver haired male asked at the objects that were now laying on the table.

"This is a speculum," Zack said as he pointed at the metal piece. "It's what us doctors use on female patients for pelvic examinations." He smirked evilly as he gazed at the object. "And now, I'm going to use it on Cloud." He picked up the odd looking dildo, smirk gone as he observed it in curiosity. "I don't know what this is called, but I'll just call it a dildo for now. Genesis gave it to me and told me that it was the right length to message one's prostate." He clicked it on, excitement filling him at the thought of putting this inside their small lover and making him scream.

"What's the funnel for?"

"That, my dear Sephy, is a secret until later when Cloud's awake."

* * *

Cloud slept the rest of the day and night away, waking up around eleven-forty AM the next day. His two lovers were already awake and up out in the living room. The blond slid off the bed, stretching as he stood; he felt refreshed from a goodnight's rest and feeling a little frisky today. Stepping out into the small hallway, Cloud made his way into the living room, spotting silver hair immediately from the couch before him; Zack was hiding in the kitchen, making something for their younger lover to eat.

"Good morning," the spiky haired male mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders, leaning over the back of the couch to do it. A hand sought his and grabbed it to pull it to soft, pink lips to give the appendage a light kiss.

"Good morning my kitty," Sephiroth murmured against Cloud's hand, taking in the scent of the other. "Are you feeling better?"

"Mhm." Cloud walked around the couch so he could straddle the other and remove the book from his lover's hand. "I feel refreshed. So refreshed that I'm feeling rather..." the blond gave a small lick to Sephiroth's neck, "playful."

Sephiroth smirked rather sexily and pressed Cloud against him, wrapping his arms around slim hips. "Oh really? Has our kitty been thinking naughty thoughts? Maybe I should punish you, don't you think?"

"And I have the best way to do it!" Zack butted in as he ran into the living room, giving the older male a knowing look. "Cloud, why don't you eat and take a shower; make sure to wash everywhere. And I mean _everywhere._" The raven gave an evil grin over his shoulder, making Cloud shiver in want, as he walked back into the kitchen to fetch the blond's food.

* * *

Full and clean, Cloud walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and into the living room. His lovers were sitting on the couch and whispering heatedly to each other, only stopping when they spotted Cloud. They both gave the blond an appreciative glance down at his chest as they stood up, approaching the blond eagerly. Sephiroth was the first to reach him and he pulled the blond towards him so he could capture his lips. Zack slid in behind him with his hands on the blond's shoulders, kissing a trail down Cloud's spine.

Cloud shivered as he grabbed the silver haired man's forearms, moaning when Zack's lips reached the small of his back where his towel began. Hands-Cloud didn't know whose-pulled on the knot of the towel and pulled the cloth away from the blond's naked body. The lips continued their way down the valley between his cheeks after being pulled apart until they reached his sphincter. Cloud had to pull away from Sephiroth when a wet muscle lapped against his hole and over his valley, causing the slim male to gasp and lean against Sephiroth's chest. Zack did it several times until Cloud was a shivering, wanting mess.

A dry finger breached him and wiggled around inside him while the raven's lips traveled back up his spine and to the back of his neck. Zack chuckled against Cloud's throat as he continued to draw his finger in and out of the blond's tight heat.

"Is he clean enough?" Sephiroth whispered over Cloud's shoulder, reaching down to run over taught muscles with one hand while the other reached around to join Zack's. Another finger pressed in easily, causing the young male to gasp and close his eyes. "It appears so. And he's all wet and slippery inside. Tell me Cloud, did you… use the syringe to spray your insides to clean yourself properly?"

The blond couldn't answer right away when both of the fingers pressed against his prostate, crying out at the pleasure that rolled over his body like a heated wave. "Y-yes!"

"Good boy." Sephiroth pulled out his finger as well as Zack and the silver haired male dragged the blond over to the couch, pushing him against the plush cushions into a sitting position. "Shall we get started, Dr. Zack?"

"Of course," Zack answered with a lewd smile, pulling out the somewhat 'C' shaped dildo from beneath one of the pillows on the couch. "Cloud, could you put your feet on the couch and scooch your ass forward?" As Cloud did this, Zack looked through the drawers of the coffee table and pulled out a small tube of water based lube to lather the toy in his hand. "You ready?"

The blond raised an eyebrow and gave the other a dry look.

"Right, don't even have to ask." Zack brushed the tip against Cloud's hole to warn him before pushing the leathery feeling toy inside, the rounded tip slipping in with a wet 'pop' which had Cloud gasp. When it was fully inside with the tip pressing nicely against the younger man's g-spot, Zack pressed the small button on the end.

"Holy shit!" the spiky haired male yelled, gasping and moaning at the feel of the vibration on his pleasure spot, closing his eyes tightly. Cloud ground his hips down on the toy to take more in, but that resulted in moving away from his prostate, though it still felt very good against his walls.

"Touch yourself," Sephiroth demanded while unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off, his shirt following and now only in his underwear.

Cloud obeyed and sucked on his middle finger of his right hand while his left traveled down his chest, stomach, and finally to his hardened length, grabbing a hold of it to rub it up and down. Now that his finger was nice and wet, Cloud let it travel to his right nipple and rub around it, pinching it here and there before moving to his other. He shuddered in lust as Zack began to move the toy inside him around, his lips pressing wetly against his inner thigh.

The dark haired man grabbed the hand that was around the other's cock and moved it to grab the toy. "Pleasure yourself while I undress myself." Zack moved away when the blond obeyed and began thrusting the toy inside him while the raven slipped off his clothes. Zack was about to grab the dildo again, but stopped when he noticed how enthralled the blond was in pleasuring himself and seemed to have forgotten about the other two.

The two older lovers licked their lips and rubbed their straining erections through their briefs, watching their little sex kitten gasp in lust each time the toy was pushed back in. Cloud's free hand moved down to jerk himself off and bring himself closer to orgasm, oblivious to the other two eyeing him like a piece of juicy meat set out in front of hungry wolves. And when the blond came against his hand, the two rabid wolves pounced on him, pulling the toy out of him and bending him over the couch.

They calmed down once Cloud was bent over, letting the blond catch his breath as Zack found the speculum that was still on the small table from last night and rubbed his hands over the cold metal to warm it before wetting it with the lube. The blond grunted and looked over his shoulder curiously when something cold and wide slipped into him, not able to see it since it was already fully inside.

"What is that?" the slim blond asked as he rested his forearms on the cushions, laying his head on top of them. He got his answer when the object suddenly widened a little from Zack spinning the small screw at the end of it. He felt his hole widening with each twist, feeling Zack's warm breath going inside him between the two round metal plates that were stretching him. He flushed in embarrassment when he felt two pairs of eyes gazing into him. He reached around to cover himself up, but Sephiroth quickly grabbed his hand and held it behind his back.

"This is embarrassing," Cloud mumbled into the cushion.

"Don't be embarrassed," Zack started after giving a small lick to the blond's left cheek. "You're a beautiful pink all the way inside. You really did clean yourself thoroughly."

"Take it out."

"I don't think so." Zack gave another twist, causing the blond to gasp loudly at how far the contraption was stretching him. "Dr. Fair hasn't gotten a good look inside this beautiful asshole yet." The raven turned the object to the side so that the metal plates were now pressing against the left and right side of the blond's walls. "Your prostate is rather healthy looking; makes me want to touch it." A finger slipped inside and pressed against the small lump that was now plain in sight.

"Zack, come on!"

"Zack," Sephiroth warned, though he was a little disappointed.

"Ok, ok." The raven twisted the screw the opposite way to close the metal plates and pulled it out. He replaced the speculum back onto the table and grabbed the funnel that sat next to it. "But I have one more thing I want to try before either me or Sephiroth take you; it's been one of my fantasies I've been wanting to do." He grabbed the blond and had him sit on his elbows and knees on the floor before placing the funnel inside the blond.

"What are you doing?" the silver haired male asked when Zack slipped off his underwear and placed his cock over the funnel.

"You'll see." Right after he said that, a golden stream flowed out from his penis and fell into the funnel to drip down into Cloud's anus. "I've been holding that one in ever since I woke up, so it's going to be a lot."

Cloud gasped when hot liquid began to fill him, flushing at what it was since neither of his lovers had gotten up to grab anything. The funnel began to slip out, but he quickly reached back to push it back in so he could feel the delicious urine fill him some more. When Zack was finished, he pulled back but didn't pull out the funnel.

"You wanna a try? It appears that our pet rather likes it," the dark haired man said to Sephiroth, nodding his head towards the blond.

Sephiroth accepted without a word and began to piss into the funnel, finding it fascinating when the golden liquid slipped inside Cloud. He finished rather quickly since he didn't really have to go and the funnel was taken out. Cloud gave his best to hold the liquid inside, wanting his lovers to hurry up and fill him with something other than a toy.

"Do you need to be prepared?" Zack asked as he placed himself behind the spiky haired man once again after lathering up his cock. He chuckled when Cloud looked over his shoulder to give an 'are you serious?' look and grabbed his hips as he aligned his with Cloud's. The tip of his dick pressed against his lover's entrance and popped in. He could feel his and Sephiroth's piss around him as some dribbled out and dripped down the blond's thighs.

Cloud moaned lowly as Zack sank into him, feeling so full with all the liquid that was inside him, but a little sad when it began to slip out. When the dark haired lover began thrusting in a slow pace, Cloud gasped and reached behind to pull Zack into a wet and messy kiss. Sephiroth purred at the kiss and slipped underneath the blond so he could suck on the blond's dripping length, placing his own cock in front of the slim male for him to do the same which Cloud greedily grabbed and brought it to his mouth to suck and nibble on.

"Fuck that's hot," Zack murmured through his panting, bending over so he could place small kisses over Cloud's back and shoulders, now thrusting in hard and fast. "Mmm."

Cloud let Sephiroth's cock slip from his mouth so he could run his lips over it and nibble on the head over the urethra, causing Sephiroth to pause in his sucking and grunt around the blond. More urine leaked out until it was almost gone, pooling around his knees.

Cloud felt a little daring and wet his fingers before reaching down and pushing a finger into the silver haired man, causing him to almost choke on the blond in his mouth from surprise. Sephiroth grunted when another finger was added, hissing when they began to stretch him. To make matters worse, that delightful mouth was back on him and sucking harshly on the head, the tip of his tongue playing with the small opening found there. Zack found this rather arousing and came deeply inside Cloud, a little disappointed when the small male didn't come.

Knowing that the raven haired man was done, Sephiroth moved out from underneath their lover and replaced himself behind Cloud after taking out his fingers. The silver haired man pushed in, in one thrust, making Cloud yell in pleasure. The older lover was nowhere near gentle and was thrusting away into the blond as revenge, drawing delicious gasp, mewls, and groans of pleasure. Zack watched from his spot on the floor lazily, feeling rather refreshed and yet rather tired. The two older lovers loved the sounds Cloud was making and shivered each time he called either one of their names.

"Yes, Sephiroth! It feels so good!"

The blond was suddenly turned onto his back with Sephiroth still inside him and his legs were spread far apart as the thrusting male picked up where he left off. Cloud grasped the other's thigh and arm as he felt himself drawing near to completion, crying out loudly by the way Sephiroth was going to town on him. Their bodies were soaked in sweat and it caused Cloud's hand that was grabbing the other's arm to slip a little up towards his forearm.

"Ah! Z-Zack, come s-suck me!"

Zack bit his lip as he crawled over towards Cloud and leant down to bring the blond's cock into his mouth. He didn't have to suck for very long before Cloud was yelling and coming down his throat in long thick squirts. Sephiroth spilt inside of the blond after a few more thrusts, pulling out and letting semen mixed with piss bubble out from the younger male's hole.

Panting, Sephiroth rolled off of Cloud and lay down on his side while Zack lay on the other side, kissing both the blond and silver haired man and letting them taste Cloud's seed. Cloud was rather sedated from all the activity this morning (most likely afternoon now) and was on the edge of falling asleep. He was in Zack's arms in moments, being carried back to their room while Sephiroth got up to get something to clean up their mess; Zack soon joined.

The two older males came back to lay in bed with their now sleeping kitten, ready to sleep themselves.

"That was rather fun," Zack mumbled tiredly to Sephiroth, their hands grasped together over Cloud's hip. The blond was nuzzled up against the oldest male now with Zack's other arm nestled beneath the sleeping blond's head. "We should try it again sometime."

"Yeah, but on you next time," Sephiroth answered devilishly with an evil grin etched on his face.

Zack blushed and hid his face in Cloud's shoulder, though there was a smile on his lips. "I wouldn't mind that."

* * *

**Lou-pie: holy crap! I almost creamed my pants after I reread this to check for any mistakes! And if you want to know what a speculum is… look it up on Wikipedia or look for images on google. And yes, I did add the sequel as the second chapter to Hot Doc, but I did that one purpose so that it would be easier for everyone! So I hope you're glad about the sequel and hopefully it's hotter than the first. I was in a horny, typing mood and got this done in two days! Yay for me!**


End file.
